Alone With a Bottle
by Mahimooatthedisco
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Katniss Everdeen. But what about her mentor? Haymitch Abernathy goes through quite a life. He fights to protect everyone he loves. And his father's death only strengthens his resolve. But at the end, he's left alone. His only solace is liquor. Life through Haymitch's eyes. Goes till after his Games. Rated T only because of slight language to be safe
1. How it all began

Chapter 1: How it all began...

(My first story ever! read author's note below)

The brilliant world of Panem belongs to Suzanne Collins. Not me.

* * *

"No...No!** You have to let me go in! I have to save my dad! **" I screamed and struggled towards the collapsing mine tunnel.

One of the kinder peacekeepers held me back. He shook his head, and I noticed he had a pained expression on face.

"There's nothing more you can do, Haymitch."

I fought viciously for a thirteen year old. I kicked and punched. I think I might've even bit the peacekeeper's arm once or twice. However, I just had to accept the fact. There really was nothing I could do anymore. Even if I kept fighting, the police officer would just let me batter him until I gave out. With this pleasant thought in mind, I swallowed the truth and I waited. And I waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, a man with jet black, curly hair and dangerous grey eyes came out of the tunnel. He was coughing violently and had a thick layer of soot from head to toe.

"Dad!" This time my shout was a cry of joy.

I ran towards my father, the only person on Earth that I could go to for help. My father, who single handedly brought me up and cared for me more than my mother ever could. As I hugged him, I noticed something was wrong. My dad wasn't saying anything. Surely he would be congratulating me on how I directed the misplaced explosive somewhere else? Wouldn't he?

"How are you feeling?"

He didn't respond. He just kept coughing.

"Dad? Dad?!" I started panicking.

Luckily, I'm the type of person to keep my head in a crisis. Instead of tugging on his hand or handling him in any rough way, I clutched my father's arm and gently led him to a doctor. The doctor seemed to notice what was going on immediately. He called a few names, and soon a team of people in white uniforms came and put my dad on a stretcher. Only then did I notice my little brother making his way through the crowd. He came here all by himself? I told him to wait at home! I ran to him as fast as I could (which was pretty damn fast if I do say so myself.) Oh lord, I was so glad nothing had happened to him. I loved my little brother almost as much as my father.

"Michael! What did I tell you about leaving the house?" I grabbed Michael by the collar and scolded him.

"I'm sorry Haymitch," Michael said in a small voice, "it's j-jus-just that... mom was... having one of those... f-fits..." he was about to cry.

I understood completely. See, our mother was extremely unstable. She was a heavy drinker and from time to time she would have withdrawal fits. The Abernathys couldn't survive if we had used all our money for her drinking benefits, so the liquor constantly ran out. If my mother didn't find a bottle every hour, then she would start shaking and wailing. After a few minutes of this, her eyes grew dark and she would pull out a knife and attack anything she saw. My mother never attacked us, but I was still afraid her. If she did attack... well then we were screwed. She was very skilled with a knife, even in her drunken state. I felt more comfortable if Michael took his chances outside than with mom.

"Oh, Michael. I didn't know. I'm glad you came to me instead of hiding there. That was a very smart thing to do." Since I was trying to calm him down, I grinned and said, "Seems like you're becoming almost as clever as me. Tell you what, when dad comes back home, we'll go out and get some of those little chocolate mints that you like so much."

Michael's eyes lit up, "Really?"

This was too easy.

"Really."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the main doctor walking towards us.

"You're Davin's son, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "No I'm the king of monkeys. Oh wait, that's you."

The doctor didn't even look fazed. On the contrary, he seemed to grow even more weary and his expression was filled with pity.

"Boy, there's something I need to tell you. Your father inhaled too much smoke. His lungs can't work without a very expensive machine from the Capitol. And unless you have that kind of money..." the doctor just spread his hands out helplessly, "Normally we would pay for it if you didn't have the money, and you could slowly give us the required amount. But nobody in District twelve rich enough to even give the hospital a loan. If we had a victor... well then maybe we could get some actual treatments around here." he sighed. "I'm sorry, Haymitch."

At first I couldn't process what was happening. My father can't work his lungs so... he can't breathe...so that means that he couldn't...couldn't...survive. My brain was reacting slowly, trying to connect the pieces of this puzzle. The puzzle that would scar me for the rest of my life. If he can't survive then...he can't...live...so that means he's going to...die?

Don't get me wrong, I'm about as tough and quick-witted as can be. But at that moment, my brain was numb and only one thought was in my head. _My father, the only person I know who protected me, is dying_. I collapsed to the ground, sobbing and shaking.

"Haymitch?" Michael sounded scared. He seemed like he was about to start crying, like when our mother had one of her tantrums.

That thought brought me back to my senses. I couldn't leave him. My mother might kill him if he's alone like this. Nobody would be there to help him live. I had to stay strong for him. I grit my teeth and got to my feet.

"Where's my dad?" I said in a hoarse voice.

"Right this way."

Dad was on a stretcher near the caution tape. The team of doctors were looking through all their medicines, but they seemed crestfallen. Nothing was going to save my father. I knew it.

"Son?"

"Yes dad?" I tried my best not to fall apart, but I couldn't keep the quiver out of my voice.

My dad fell into another fit of coughing. He attempted to speak again.

"Just remember, that you are the only person who can keep our family alive now. Don't...don't fret about me too much." He gave me a weak smile, "I'll never be truly gone. You'll always remember me. And I'll always be protecting you even," He started coughing again, "even if i'm not there. Haymitch, you have many skills. Don't let them deteriorate. Keep them sharp, just like your mind."

I couldn't do more than nod.

Davin gave a little chuckle. "Michael. My little rascal, try not to cause Haymitch any trouble ok?"

Michael was sobbing into my shirt, but i could feel him nod too.

"Don't be too hard on your mother, Haymitch. She tries her best. And remember, I will always love you two." Davin stretched out his arms and hugged us.

"We love you too, dad." My brother and I said in unison.

I added, "More than you'll ever know." Only now did I notice the tears streaming down my face.

I could feel his formerly strong heartbeat, slowly fading. After a few seconds, my dad gave out a slight wheeze, and his heart grew still.

Michael immediately started to cry.

I disengaged my dad's arms from my neck and laid him on the stretcher. I closed his eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll never forget you dad. I will always stay strong and take care of the family for you. Forever."

I lifted up my little brother and carried him home, like I used to do when he was younger. I could feel his tears run down my shoulder and I saw his hand reach out towards the stretcher. Maybe I should calm him down? How do I calm down Michael when inside I myself am such a whirlpool of emotions? I can try...

"We're still getting those little mints you know." I tried to use a happy tone.

Michael sniffed. He still seemed pretty stricken, but at least he wasn't crying anymore.

"Can we really get some? Could we maybe even get the big ones?"

"I'll see what I can scrape up." I was painfully aware of the crisis we were in now. How was I supposed to feed the family? I needed a job. It's also time to start molding my mom into working shape. Hope started to diminish inside me.

I looked up at the sky, trying to draw a sense of happiness from the boundless space I loved. Suddenly, the temperature dropped ten degrees. Clouds filled the sky. There was a cackle of laughter and the air seemed tight. In a second, lightning flashed down from the darkest cloud and hit me. Electricity raced through my body. Surprisingly I didn't feel any pain. I just thought _This never happened!_

And then, I awoke. The replay of the worst day of my life was over...for today.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this is my first story on here ever! :D It took me a while to figure this out so there might be some mistakes. Please just cut me some slack. **

**First day of school today. I got back alive at least x) **

**Anyways please please please review cuz I really wanna know how i'm doingggg PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE IM SO HOPPED UP AND EXCITED CUZ I ATE A LOLLYYYY POPPP :P**

**Sorry for that... xD please review... please...const. criticism appreciated... key word: constructive**

**I'll say it again. Please review. And then i'll get you chocolate mints :DDDD (or not... just review anyway) I'm going for maybe 1 review? Please?**


	2. The Second Reading

**Chapter 2: The second reading**

* * *

"How'd you sleep?"

I really wasn't in the mood to answer my thirteen year old brother's question.

"Oh just my usual nightmare. You know, the one that replayed dad's death. Plus I got struck by lightning. Must've been the best fucking sleep I had in weeks." I said this in a sarcastic tone, even though I really meant it.

Over the years, Michael became used to my sarcasm. But even he couldn't hide the sadness in his expression when I mentioned our father's death.

"Well hurry up, breakfast's on the table."

I walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. Though I would never admit this to anyone, I knew I was handsome. I knew most of the girls talked about me at school. I knew this... and I didn't quite hate it. On top of being flattering, it always made me feel proud to know how much I looked like my father. I had the same curly black hair and Seam grey eyes. My eyes even had the same dangerous glint in them as my father did. Michael looked a lot like me, but he had bright blue eyes like my mother's. They had an innocent and carefree look to them. My mother used to look like that a long time ago. Now her eyes were clouded over to the world. Every once in awhile she would lose that look and become sober again. During these brief blessings, she would tell me what a good job I was doing. Then in a flash she'd remember all the times she was close to hurting us and give away to quiet tears. I knew how broken she was and I tried my best to comfort her because I really did love my mother. I just knew that after her little brother's death she was never the same. I, on the other hand, would never crumble like that. I even snorted at the thought of me losing my mind.

"Haymitch?"

"What?"

"I'm going to eat your food if you're not here in five minutes."

I sighed. My brother was so sweet.

I tried to wash up as quickly as I could to get to the food. I ran through our little house and shoved Michael away from my plate.

"Delicious as always, Michael." I said between forkfuls of caramelized blackberries and gulps of milk. It was hard to insult my brother's cooking, since he was actually good at it.

"Well, we got a bigger profit yesterday. Silman brought some of his friends over so there were some extra customers."

Zver Silman was the Head Peacekeeper. He inflicted some brutal punishments, but had a soft spot for liquor. This helped us a lot. I was able get food and other necessities for our family by selling illegal liquor to Silman and a few others in District twelve. Sure it was breaking the law, but people couldn't rat us out without turning themselves in too. My innocent "customer log" took care of that. Besides, I could get rid of the toxic substance that was polluting my mother and get profit at the same time. That itself still wasn't enough, so I also hired myself out to do lots of little odd jobs. Anything from getting rid of a wild dog in the house to doing some brain work for mining. I was unusually smart for my age and I could plan out the most successful mining plans. If only I had planned my father's trip...

"Make sure you get back early today. Can't miss the reading of the card."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I rolled my eyes. Them I remembered something, "Is mom ok?"

Michael stiffened, "Clair is in her room right now. She is asleep."  
**  
**Michael didn't care for my mom as much as I cared for her. He wouldn't even call her mom. Always Clair. He probably never forgave her for the time she cut off his left pinkie. Ever since then, he never trusted her. I was careful, but I still loved her. I had the feeling that Michael wouldn't even hesitate hurting her if he had to choose between my mom and me.

"Well... leave her some breakfast on the table. We both need to come to finish this job. There's an old tree trunk in someone's backyard that we have to uproot. Fun. Maggots and worms'll be uprooted and all kinds of delicious things for a rodent like you."

Michael sneered. After a few seconds, we both burst out laughing. I could never stay mad at my brother and he could never stay mad at me, even though we tried sometimes.

We left the house and walked about 2 miles to a mining tools shop. I knocked on the front door and wiped off the coal dust that was on my knuckles. A minute later, an elderly lady opened the door.

I asked her, "Is Marie Cole here?"

A musical voice called from the inside of the house, "Haymitch?"

* * *

**A/N: ok so this might be a little short but my new teacher's a bit of an asshole and likes to assign us on stuff we haven't learned yet. So it's taking me a while to figure out this stuff. Also I sort of smashed into a pole b/c of my best friend so my head rlly hurts -.-**

**I ALMOST DIED WHEN THIS STORY GOT A FAVORITE LOL. So happy ^.^ Btw Zver is Slovenian or something for beast... ya i got bored xD.**

**I'll be posting up another fanfic sometime...maybe... it's about Cinna. I srsly think that he needs more fanfics about his background cuz he's awesomeeee**

**Keep viewing, favoriting, plz follow and plz review!**

**Thx :)**


End file.
